sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Pemberton
Name: Charlotte “Charlie” Wachiwi Pemberton Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 6'1 Weight: 201 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Kills: One or None Weapon: A box full of assorted donuts Appearance: Charlie wears her dark hair in a shoulder-length ponytail. At times, it looks somewhat unkempt; while she does wash it, she has a bad habit of letting it get untidy. Charlie is predominantly Cheyenne, which shows in her light brown skin tone. Charlie doesn’t enjoy wearing makeup, and so has only worn it on a few special occasions. Because she’s had trouble sleeping at night, her tiredness occasionally shows in her features, mainly in the form of circles under her eyes. Charlie is one of the taller girls at National Summit Academy, at 6’1 feet and 205 pounds. Much of her weight is bulky muscle from her weight training. While Charlie is admittedly somewhat proud of her strength, she is also self-conscious about how tall and muscular she is. Because of it, she tends to make herself seem smaller by wearing clothes slightly too big for her, as well as slouching. Normally, she wears t-shirts and jeans in dark colors. However, she also has a favorite black hoodie that she usually wears. Charlie is also fond of baseball caps, which she wears on a regular basis. Usually she sticks her ponytail through the hole, leaving it hanging out in sight. On Announcement Day, this didn't change much: Charlie wore her a navy blue t-shirt, her hoodie, dark blue jeans, black socks, and grey sneakers. She had a dark blue baseball cap, but she'd tucked it into her hoodie's pocket. Interests: Charlie enjoys weight-training, because she likes the motion of lifting, as well as finding accomplishment in getting stronger over time. While she is self-conscious of her tall, muscular build, she enjoys exercising in general, partly because it helps with her anxiety problems. Charlie also likes walking to various places around the city, the local flea market being a personal favorite. In addition, she plays Militia Mobile, a GPS game on her phone about recruiting soldiers and battling other players using capture-the-flag mechanics. Because of her family’s business, Charlie is interested in meat preparation and cooking in general. When she decided to become more social, she’d joined the school’s Cooking Club, and has continued to show up to meetings. History: Charlie was born to Abequa and Viho Pemberton, a couple who managed Pemberton Butchers, a butcher's shop in the local area, together. She is the younger of two sisters; her sister, Antonia, is one year older. Growing up, Charlie was shy and socially awkward. So, usually she’d tag along with her older sister to events and play dates. Because of this, what friends she had were from grades above hers. Antonia, who she nicknamed Toni, tried her hardest to make sure Charlie was socially active and had people to talk to. However, Charlie began having problems with anxiety. She started socializing even less, out of fear that others would reject her. She often worried about her grades, to the point where she’d spend about an hour looking over her homework to see if she made any mistakes. Over time she found hobbies to keep her mind off stress, which helped, but she’d still have problems. Eventually, around Junior year, her teachers organized a meeting with her parents to talk about some of the concerns they had with Charlie. They said she was a good student who did well on tests and assignments, but she also seemed withdrawn, tired, and nervous most of the time. They reported that she didn’t seem to have many friends she regularly spent time with, and what prompted them to talk with her parents was that she had a panic attack in one of her classes over an assignment. After confirming that Charlie wasn’t in any danger at home, the school faculty recommended that Charlie start visiting a therapist to help with her anxiety. While hesitant, eventually they took Charlie to a counselor to see if she could improve. At first she wasn’t comfortable with it, but over time Charlie began sharing more details about herself. Her counselor recommended that she join a school club or team, so that she could make friends more easily. In addition, Toni was graduating that year, so she tried to nudge Charlie into socializing more, knowing that she wouldn’t be around as much. Although she was hesitant, she joined the Cooking Club. Now, in Senior Year, she is still shy and quiet, she’s made more friends and has opened up some, even being more talkative around others she’s close to. She isn't certain what exactly she planning to do after high school; she knows she would like to help out at the family business, but she hasn't been too certain about whether she'd like to continue her education or have her first five-year service first. She's sent in college applications, but she's been told that starting her five-year service as soon as possible would be an enriching experience. While the idea of college is stressful to her, she's not happy with the idea of serving in the military; she's squeamish about violence, and has had anxiety over the idea of working in a war zone where she'd have to commit or see it. As a result, she's leaning more towards going to college, much like her sister. Personality: Charlie is a shy, quiet, and socially awkward girl. Ever since she was little, she had trouble making friends due to fearing rejection. As she got older, she started having significant issues with anxiety. Charlie tends to worry easily, and tends to ruminate on things that upset her. While she has never had a diagnosis, some of her experiences are consistent with known symptoms of anxiety-related disorders; in particular, she has experienced intrusive thought processes, a fear of doing things incorrectly, and occasional physical sickness caused by her anxiety. While she can be somewhat snippy and easily frustrated because of it, she is affectionate to those she is close to. Charlie abhors violence, both because it’s one of her anxiety triggers as well as finding the act of hurting people disgusting. As a result, she has a weak stomach for films, TV shows, and other media that depict it in graphic detail; while she does play Militia Mobile, it generally has cartoon graphics and tame depictions of violence, so she doesn't have many issues playing it. Charlie knows that her parents grew up poor, and while her family’s been doing fine now, she is conscious about resources. Because of this, Charlie is good with managing resources, and has the ability to come up with tricks to make tasks more efficient at a low cost. She is also a hard-worker, and values success. Reputation: At school, Charlie is seen as somewhat odd due to her quietness and social awkwardness. Occasionally she’s been the target of bullies because of it, but nowadays she is usually left alone. When Toni went to NSA, Charlie spent a lot of time with her because she was popular and more confident. However, Toni would try to nudge her into socializing more often, such as insisting they went to school events together. Because of this, some people who know her on a closer level know her through Toni. Some of her classmates also know her through her family’s shop, as some of them have visited it. Charlie has made more attempts to socialize in her senior year, and particularly enjoys the school Cooking Club. Those who know her from there know that she has skill with preparing, cooking, and serving meat, and some of them have occasionally asked her for advice on the subject. The above biography is as written by KamiKaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'KamiKaze '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Box of Assorted Donuts (assigned weapon, eaten) '''Allies: 'Sylvia Veneski, Leo Menendez, Buddy Underwood, Edward Taylor 'Enemies: 'Danielle Baumgartner 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Apart from "...And An Ending", Charlie spent the entire game in the Casa Del Diablo. * As alluded to in her profile, Charlie was dealing with an undiagnosed disorder prior to the game. While it's never named anywhere in her profile or IC posts, some of her symptoms were based off obsessive-compulsive disorder in particular, moreso on the "O" aspect and with a tendency towards intrusive thoughts of an aggressive/violent nature (see here for elaboration), among other things. This explains some of her behavior and thought processes throughout her posts. * Charlie's concept originally came from a similar meta-joke as Felicia LaChapelle, another Program character written by her handler. The joke was that she had several traits typically associated with stock pre-made player characters (tall and muscular, loner, the aforementioned undiagnosed disorder, not only from a working class background but one with negative associations, dark-colored clothing, etc.) but in a completely different context and would have have close-to-no violent tendencies whatsoever, in-game or out. Naturally, her concept evolved to where she is now. * There were two other weapons that her handler considered giving her. The first was a live puppy, which was rejected by staff when asked on concerns of practicality and potentially introducing animal abuse into the game. The other was a knife of some sort; it was scrapped for possibly being too stereotypical given her background. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Charlotte, in chronological order. Before: *Nutcracker Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *From Dusk Till Dawn *Someday We Won't Remember This *so this is the part where i regret making an elvis impersonator when i've never listened to an elvis song in my life *...And An Ending After: *Christmas Truce Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Charlotte Pemberton. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters